


enstars shortfic collection

by aobadre



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Will Add More Later, also hints of eimugi, mostly angsty fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aobadre/pseuds/aobadre
Summary: Original prompts are from the 30 days OC/OTP art challenge, but I suck at drawing so I chose to write them into shortfics instead.Will not be regularly updated, just sometimes (I'm trying to be consistent but sjksndkdk send helpP.S: not sure if any of this compilation is actually triggering, but just in case:[!!!] TRIGGER WARNING [!!!]Read at your own risk.





	1. Rough Childhood - Aoba Tsumugi

Never even once in his life had he felt this helpful to someone. He was born a useless child after all; and what he could do the best was to displease everyone. His mother eventually stopped to put high expectations on him—or maybe she never did, for she knew all along that it would only bring her disappointment.

And Tsumugi thought he was fortunate to have someone rely on him. He thought he could finally be useful. He thought he finally found someone who needs him. He thought he could finally graduate from this worthlessness devouring him inside.

All of the thoughts made him too happy to realize that it was all temporary, and none would remember the name of the bluebird of happiness that fought alongside the cruel angel.

(In the end, I was never meant for anyone.)


	2. Broken Dreams (Expectations) - EiLeo

"My mind must have been going crazy, because last night, I dreamt of us playing a four hand piece on the piano together." Leo leans backwards to meet Eichi's back and lets out a dry laugh. "It felt so real! We had so much fun that I woke up smiling."

"Why, aren't I lucky to be dreamt of by the King." Eichi says with a chuckle as his eyes explore musical notes Leo instantly writes on a scrap of paper. Little does he know that he is luckier to not see the pain in those resentful green eyes, nor hear the words that very quietly slipped through Leo's bitter smile,

"Freud was right, but that too is just a faraway dream."


	3. Anxiety x Addictions - IzuLeo (post graduation)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Combined prompt (Day 14: Anxiety and Day 3: Addictions)

"Leo-kun," Izumi clutched Leo's wrist as the latter tried to grab another bottle of pill which probably shouldn't be within his reach, because Izumi recalled clearly that he had hidden it somewhere even Leo wouldn't dare to touch. "Don't."

"Sena, I need this." The orangehead desperately attempted to take the bottle with his free hand, but Izumi was quick enough to precede him and throw it into the trashcan. Leo could only watch as his hands dropped onto the bed, too weak to go against Izumi's will. "Sena, I'm afraid." he whispered, almost inaudible to his own ears. Thank God Izumi was blessed with good hearing senses. "I'm afraid that someday when I'm not there, you'll be taken away from me."

Izumi couldn't see Leo's expression since he hung his head, but he could tell that he was in pain. Painful enough to almost overdose himself, if only Izumi wasn't home at the time. Recently he'd been arriving home later than usual, so he figured Leo would be lonely without him and asked the rest of Knights to come over and accompany their king.

"....you have your loyal knights. Even without me, you—"

"Don't talk like you're going to leave me!" Leo yelled in a trembling voice. He looked up to meet light blue eyes, trying to convince himself that the owner wouldn't go anywhere—at least for now, when he needed him the most. "Please, Sena. I beg you. Be with me. Stay."

Izumi flinched at the words, the unusual tone, the pained expression—every side of Leo he could never bear to see. It hurt him to see someone like Leo, who is always bright and lively, in such breakdown that was caused by none other but Izumi himself.

Carefully, he curled his arm around Leo and pulled him into his tight embrace. "You left me once," he muttered softly as he ran his fingers through Leo's loose orange locks, calming him down.  
"but I will never leave your side. I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IzuLeo isn't my forte since I'm more into EiLeo/LeoKasa but I hope you enjoyed this!


	4. One-sided Love - EiLeo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that one quote from checkmate

"I envy you, Tsukinaga-kun," Blue eyes watched Leo as he scribbled on the corridor, certainly a not so recommended place to lay down and start scribbling and cause inconvenience to other students who were passing by. Leo never seemed to care about it, however—he rather yelled at the students who accidentally stepped on his masterpiece, but nothing else other than that could distract him from writing down his unlimited inspirations on the wrong place.

That is, before the so-called Emperor sat beside him and said nonsensical utterance, and Leo had to avert his gaze to that boy with a questioning look on his face, only to make sure that Tenshouin Eichi wasn't saying something ridiculous.

"Excuse me, you what?"

The question and Leo's expression made Eichi let out a chuckle. Leo just gave him a 'have-you-gone-crazy-or-what' face and was ready to shift his concentration back to his works which probably should have been wiped off by footsteps by now, but Eichi spoke again immediately as if he wanted Leo to keep paying attention. "I envy you because everyone loves you. But here, people despise me for what I did in the past."

"You're wrong."

Much to the emperor's surprise, it was kind of an unexpected reply. Eichi's smile remained on his lips nonetheless. "Which part, if I may ask?"

The orangehead stopped scribbling and turned his head back to Eichi's direction. There was more of seriousness on his face, but his smile was also present, although weaker. Eichi thought Leo would give him his usual vague answer like, 'don't ask, imagine and find the answer yourself!', but then again, Leo was someone whose actions Eichi couldn't predict.

"Have you forgotten? What they loved wasn't me, it was my songs."

(The emperor presumed that the king loves the world and the world loves him back,  
yet the king was too convinced that his love was unrequited.)


	5. Self Harm & Despair - Tsukinaga Leo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during his absence from school.

Blood flows through a scratch on the pale skin and it slowly seeps into a crumpled blank musical score. But he pays no mind to that scratch, not even to every untreated bitemark on his arms, his fingers, or his palms, and he keeps writing on another musical score, despite the pain. He thinks of it as nothing compared to the intense pain in his heart he feels all the time, ever since that silly emperor came to his life and ruined everything he loves. The sole reason why he has to dethrone himself from his position as the king of Knights, for he had failed to protect his kingdom. He is but a naked king whose glory has been taken off. A lifeless, empty shell with nothing more left on the inside, for he has lost everything.

Except music.

Music has been his best buddy. He can express almost anything and convey his unspoken feelings with music. Music is his breath, his lover, his entire life; if he loses it too, he's certain he will feel empty and lifeless—just like a living corpse.

He leaves another deep bitemark on his hand. He probably bites too hard because blood starts coming out from the mark, dripping down his skin and it eventually makes red spots on the paper he is writing on. Again, he doesn't even bother to wipe off the blood.

He has to write.  
He has to compose.  
He has to make a masterpiece.  
He has to prove that he is not a failure, and can still be of any use.

Nothing comes out, and a greater fear of being forgotten and neglected surrounds him like a dark cloud.

As he throws musical scores haphazardly, the rain begins to pour down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm putting this on a break until I finished a more urgent fanfic for Midori's birthday (sobs)


End file.
